


Life's a Crazy Ride

by Dance_Magic_Dance



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Memories, Mental Instability, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Magic_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Magic_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley Quinn reflected on how she wound up in a cage. </p><p>Like in a freak show. </p><p>Takes place before Suicide Squad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's a Crazy Ride

How long had it been?

The ex-psychiatrist swung silently, enjoying the feeling of seeing the world upside down. She twisted and twirled, her mind reeling with thoughts of her prison and how she had ended up locked away. 

Oh, she remembered. 

She remembered when she first walked into Arkam Asylum as an intern, eager to learn about the mysteries of the human mind. She remembered walking down the halls, hearing the moans and screams of the humans who had forgotten the basic morals of society. Or had blatantly ignored it. 

Harley stopped swinging, her heart starting to speed up at the thought of the thrills she had in Arkam. Her first patient, spoken as if he were the devil himself, the Joker. 

He had been kind at first, whispering beautiful lies and ugly truths into her ear, which she had written down. She believed she was helping him cope with his pain, but in reality, he had been luring her into his trap. 

Harley snickered. Oh, she had been dragged down by him. Straight into hell. 

After weeks of talking to him, she had fallen in love. After breaking him out of Arkam, the two had hit the town. They had gambled and stolen right out of those rich snobs' pockets. 

Everything was perfect for her. She believed they were going to live happily ever after. 

Then that self-righteous "crime fighter" had shown up. 

The chase was exhilarating, with twists and turns in between people who had no idea what kind of ride life had given Harley. Lights and sounds blared all around her, and when she had turned to the driver, she realized she would do anything for the man who had a permanent smile. Even as he drove them off the road and into the black water. 

And now. 

He had left her. 

He had left her and the Bats had caught her. Harley giggled in her cage, starting to swing back and forth. She didn't remember being caught, only that she had woken up inside Arkum Asylum. 

Exactly where the whole ride had started. 

The sound of a lock clicking brought Harley out of her daydream. A squad of soldiers walked in and surrounded her, all cautious with guns at the ready. As the commanding officer walked forward only one thought was on the woman's mind. 

'This will be fun.'

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually seen the movie yet 
> 
> But I did use memories from 'Mad Love', an episode in the Batman series, with bits I have seen in Suicide Squad


End file.
